Kid Mate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: InuTashio didn't expect to find his mate in a three-year old child. Seeing the child is being abuse he decides to take it away from his relatives' home back to his time where he has his two sons along with other people there to greet them. Fluff


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048. Just pure fluff and adorableness of Harry.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Kid Mate

Summary: InuTashio didn't expect to find his mate in a three-year old child. Seeing the child is being abuse he decides to take it away from his relatives' home back to his time where he has his two sons along with other people there to greet them. He finds the boy recognizes two of the adults there as well and asks for them to raise the boy until he's ready to become his mate.

* * *

><p>Sounds of crying reaches the silver mane inu- youkai's ears making him stop in his tracks. The dog sniffs around a bit following the sweet scent having him captive by it. It smells like his mate. Though how could that be possible? He begin to wonder before shrugging it off knowing his two sons are probably back home either playing or sleeping if not fighting.<p>

Expect the crying came out louder and hoarse like making him stiffen. Seeing he wouldn't be able to go on he decides to follow the scent and sound to find it lead him to a house. Peeking inside the window the dog's heart harden at the sight of a walrus like man smacks a small child around three years old as a boy similar to the walrus claps happily. He growls coldly changing to his human form storming inside the house.

"What is the meaning of this?" the walrus grounds out making the youkai's teeth clench as the sound of the boy crying out in pain trying to escape his uncle's grip.

"You are hurting my mate," InuTashio snarls punching the man not before getting the toddler out of the grip.

He notices the raven toddler scramble against him crying as if his life depended on it. He scoops the toddler growling at the horse like woman only smirking as she passes out. He rubs the toddlers back making the boy hiccup.

"What's your name little one," The youkai croon getting the boy to look at him.

"Hawwy," Harry whimpers out snuggling against the warmth finding it comforting as a security blanket.

"I'm InuTashio but you can call me Tashio," The dog general replies making the boy nod a bit.

"Tash nice," The boy acclaim before yawning feeling he's safe with Tashio. "Tash fwiend?"

InuTashio stars in shock at the words then smiles warmly purring making the boy to fall fast asleep in his arms.

He whispers to him, "I'll always be your friend my kid mate."

He wraps the boy up with a near by blanket with a bunch of stars he smell is his. He leaves the household not once turning back at all. He didn't care for the humans harming his mate even if he's still a child but he knows a couple of people that could easily raise him until he's of age.

He hurries back to the west seeing things are slowly changing from many towns to yards of forests as his eyes could see. He stops hearing his sons mock fighting making him sigh with relief at least now he's home where he belongs along with his small child mate. He watches Remus and Sirius laze on the ground watching the two silver hair inu-youkais though the youngest is an inu-hanyou pups. He coughs making them look up though their eyes turn to the bundle in his arms.

"Harry," Sirius wheezes scrambling to his feet waking the toddler who blinks around cutely.

"Paddy?" He murmurs looking confuse making Sirius to have tears in his eyes.

"Tashio I have no way to thank you that you got me out of that slimy prison but also finding my godson," Sirius chokes with emotion as Remus checks the boy taking him from the silver-man's arms.

"I want you both to raise him until he's of age for him to become my mate," InuTashio requests making both men to look at him before gazing at the other silently.

"We'll do it," Remus answers kissing his cub's forehead making the boy shift in his arms. "We can't thank you enough."

InuTashio nods replying, "You don't really have to old friends just let him know he's to be my mate and its fair enough other then I get to see how he's growing up."

"Tash luv you," The boy wakes up for a brief moment to say the words before falling back to sleep making the dog general to smile leaning over brushing his bangs out of his hair.

"Love you too, Harry," He echoes letting the two men take his kid mate away as he turns to his sons who continue playing with out a care.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: It's done though some cuteness. Some words where Harry talks is simple do to he's three so it's something trying to get through. I hope you guys like the one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
